Young Macgyver: Mission 1  The Mysterious Man
by JaredPadaleckiFan
Summary: While on a vacation with a friend, what seems to be a normal disaster turns out to be way worse!  *This is the Young MacGyver that Jared Padalecki stars in*  First in a series I'm making!


*Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction story so please be gentle and bear with me! This is going to be the first out of a series I am going to make. It is based on the Younger MacGyver version where Jared Padalecki stars in! It is in the characters POV (Point of View). Anyway, please enjoy!*

**Young MacGyver: Mission 1 – The Mysterious Man**

**By: JaredPadaleckiFan**

My uncle, Angus MacGyver, was the chief operative of the phoenix foundation, an international justice group. Over the past 23 years, he's taught me how to get out of any situation and into his line of work. I just completed my operative training… I am Clay MacGyver.

Right now I'm at a fast food stop with one of my friends in Nevada. I am trying to figure out what to order off the menu. So, this may sound stupid but, ever since we were 12 years old, my friend and I made up this so called "tradition" that is to see how much fast food you can eat without throwing up… yeah you heard me, Without throwing up. Kind of gross right? So have to order a certain amount of food that equals up to the amount of money my friend has to pay for the bet.

"18"

"19" I say back

"20"

"21"

"23"

I look over at my friend in confusion. Okay, since when did the number 23 come after the number 21? Man he sucks at counting! I look back at the menu.

"24"

"Ha! 24 bucks! Eat it!"

I let out a small sigh and look at the cashier.

"Uh, hi. Can I get 2 double cheeseburgers, 2 faleah fish, and 4 six piece chicken nuggets please?"

"We have 24 chicken nuggets pieces that would be ay cheaper"

I felt my friend clutch my arm.

"No, no. I want a 4 six piece chicken nuggets please" I said while shaking my arm until my friend let go of me

"That will be $18.95"

"Ooohhh! Looks like you're going to have to get the apple pie to close it out"

Suddenly there was a giant explosion heard from outside.

"What was that?"

"It was probably an avalanche. We get a lot of those around here. I bet it was that or avalanche control"

"We are all gonna die…"

I rolled my eyes at my friends comment. That is why he can never pick up a girl. He is so weird.

"1 apple pie?"

"Yeah" I said nodding

A couple minutes later after we sat down at the table and started the bet, I was down to the last piece of food, the apple pie. I leaned back on my chair, still holding my plastic fork.

"You wanna pay up right now? Or after you woof that pie down?"

I look at my friend with a smile. I lean back up, throwing the fork on the table, and reached over grabing the pie. As I shoved it in my face, I knew I was going to regret this later. My friends jaw hung wide open.

"AHHHHHH Hahaha! Wooo!" I yelled

My friend laughed. I had won the bet! Oh yeah! Put that in your pipe and smoke it! We got up from the table, placing all the trash in the trash can, and then walked out the door. I clutched my stomach. It was starting to hurt.

"You do realize we have been doing that stupid bet since we were 12?"

"I plan to do it with oat bran when were 80"

Before I was able to answer, I heard sirens coming from the road. I watch as 2 ambulances and a police cars rush down towards the direction the explosion came from earlier.

"That doesn't look like avalanche control to me"

My friend and I rush to our car and speed down the road, in the same direction where the police car and ambulances went. As we pulled in there were people gathered around the ambulance and a policeman talking to a man. As I get out of the car I stepped onto something hard. I knelt down. I picked a black stone of some sort.

"_What is this? Coal?"_

I stick it in my pocket and stand up and walk over to the policeman.

"Rescue is on the way sir! Just hold on!" the policeman yelled through a microphone

Another policeman walked over before me.

"What we got?"

"It looks like a natural gas explosion. 2 dead people who were working here and 1 trapped over there"

A guy was trapped? I got to do something!

"How deep is it?" I ask

"Son, step aside and let us do our job!"

Ha, yeah right!

"Well what's the plan?"

"I will not say it again son!"

The policeman looked away from me back to the other policeman.

"There's a chopper on its way now. It shouldn't be more than 20 minutes"

"In 20 minutes he'll have hyperthermia!"

"St. Peter on a pogo stick!" The policeman yells with anger "Look! Son, we cannot get to him on foot because of that first massive crevasse and there is no way to scale down to him anyway! So, we are waiting down for mountain rescue! That whole area up there is right for a avalanche…"

"Good to know"

I walk away. I head back to my car. I need to get the equipment for this rescue out of my trunk. I open the back grabbing everything needed for this extreme rescue. My friend runs over to me, watching me pack my gear.

"The camp stove? Tent poles? That's my air mattress! What are you doing this time?" my friend said shaking his head

"Seeing if I can beat the progress they are making"

My friend smiled. I shut the trunk, placed the backpack on my back and began to jog when the officer put his arm out to block me.

"Hey! Don't even think about it! Or I will lock you up! There's a portal call here"

"Uh, I hate that word" I said distracting him for a moment which gave me the opportunity to run past him.

"Hey!" he yelled after me but I kept running.

I ran around to the hill near the first crevasse and found a big rock that could block me from an avalanche. I put my bag on the ground, and pulled out the heater and a lighter. I flicked open my lighter and caught the heater on fire. I threw it over the rock and heard a giant explosion. I hid behind the rock until I was 100% positive the avalanche was over. I now could get across the crevasse since it was filled up with snow. I pulled out the tent poles and air mattress. I placed the air mattress on top of my bag and sat on top of it. I pushed the poles on the ground, sending me straight down the snowy hill. It felt like a new way to ski but sitting down. I guess it's more like sledding. I saw another opening and heard a man yelling for help. I crawl over to the edge and see a man holding on for his life.

"Help! Please! I have a daughter! She needs me!"

"Hold on!"

I open my bag and pulled out rope.

"I am going to throw rope down! I need you to grab it and I'll pull you up!"

"Okay!"

I toss the rope down.

"I got it!"

I take a deep breath and pulled with all my might. I was almost going to black out due to exhaustion but as I saw his head pop up I knew he was safe. Later after the ambulance came and the policeman thanked me for the help, I sat down on my car seat, checking out the piece of coal that found earlier. As I checked it over and over, I noticed something… something terrible. I looked up and noticed my friend walking over to me.

"Great news dude. I just met this hot girl named Skyla and she invited us to stay with her for the next 5 days!"

"Bad news. Trips off. I got to get back to the Phoenix Foundation immediately"

"What kind of job is this? Why on earth do you have to go back so early?"

"Because it's urgent!"

"Why?"

"Because that wasn't a natural gas explosion"

"What was it?"

"It was a terrorist attack"

*And cut! That's it for now! Please tell me if this is good or not! Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter*


End file.
